Sorry
by XxMeggyxX
Summary: Rikki reflects on what happened when Zane and Sophie kissed. Zane is begging for forgiveness, but Rikki is tired of his game. Rikki thinks about what went on and if Zane deserves another chance. Is he being sincere with his apologies? All of Rikki's thoughts leads her to conclude who Zane is really is. After all he has a few dirty secrets. One Shot.


**A.N:I don't own h2o. To let you know, Zane was on a business trip the night before Sophie kissed him. He came back the next day.**

**Rikki's P.O.V**

Zane and I, have been broken up for three weeks now and he won't stop begging me to take him back. I am sick of his apologies though, first he messed up with Denman, never stood up to his dad about me, wouldn't stop blabbing about seeing a red haired mermaid, kissed Sophie and accused me of dating Will. I just can't believe all this time I was wasting with him, hoping he would come around. I am really tired of just giving out chances every time he messes up. It is like I am handing chances out on a silver platter. Yet, all Zane does is let me down. It may of taken me this long, but I figured his game out. The prettiest girl he finds he dates. I won't surprised if by next month him and Sophie are dating . I don't know why he thinks we'll be fine again after what he said. Not this time around. I let Zane get away with too much.

I told Zane he doesn't have to call anymore. I won't answer the call, all I get off him is a desperate whimper along with him begging for forgiveness. Sadly, that was the last straw. I can't have my heart broken again. Zane could get down on his knees, beg for mercy and say sorry a million times for all I care. This time, I won't be as stupid as to believe his words. Like I will believe he means he is sorry. I won't fall for it like I would of before. Sometimes the same act can get tiring. Does he take me for a fool? I know he is not sorry. Has he ever been? Is this just a game, if so Zane is going to get one less player.

* * *

How sweet? Look at him seeming so innocent. Working the bar at café, so mature. If only he could of acted like that with me. I might of believed him if I didn't know all his dirty little secrets. Three weeks ago Emma texted me, she was in England and saw Zane kissing another girl, when she was shopping in town. That little cheater, kissed Sophie and a snotty brunette apparently. It wouldn't of been as bad, if we weren't still together when she texted. She texted the night before, I saw Zane kissing Sophie. Talk about a double whammy. I could of loved Zane all my life. Forever. Never ending love is what it could of been. If he hadn't left me waiting in the cold, we could of been together forever. Zane could of confessed and admitted it was a mistake. At least of given me a reason, as to why he kissed that girl in England. He said his dad was dragging him on a business trip not a love fest. I got my share of secrets, but at least I has a reason to hide them. Now Zane is asking me to listen, I bet he can't explain what Emma saw. Then, the Sophie kissed him excuse is old. I saw it Zane! It may of worked each time before, but not this time. Especially, after I seen it.

Just understand, Zane doesn't have to call anymore. Doesn't he know when it says call ended it means I ended it. I am sick of seeing 43 missed calls when I come back from a swim. My phone going off, 67 times a day. I really am tired of those 58 voicemails left too. I can't take this routine going on daily. I don't want to talk to Zane. Why doesn't he get it? I won't pick up the phone, his number is going to be blocked. Does he ever think I don't want to hurt anymore? He can a message all he wants telling me that he is sorry. I don't believe him this time. I did before, but I am not oblivious to his game now. Zane can say sorry, yet I know it is not sincere.

I cried for the first time on my life, for Zane. My heart was broken, I was in my bed in tears. It never would've gone away, unless Cleo told me a bit more about Zane. Zane had quite the reputation before I came to Gold Coast. I remember when he used to shine so bright, but what happened? I watched all of it fade, did Sophie get into his head? Or was it just him changing?

I won't say this again he doesn't have to call anymore. Never will I pick the phone up. I am tired of his scheme. There's nothing left for him to beg for. I finished with him. Zane can say sorry all he wants, this time it gone out of my hands. Never again will I trust his word. His number is being blocked, because I am sick of having to send Will to be our messenger.

Do you think Zane realises how stupid he looks outside of my door. Nothing will make me change my mind. If he ever manages to defrost his heart, maybe then I will unblock his calls. I am sure by then, Mrs Sophie Bennett will be living a happy life with Zane and has a big mansion with three kids. I bet Harrison will happy. I am sure this was all his plan all along. Zane Bennett is not sorry nor will he ever be. Zane is a heartless jerk. Never cared for a girl and never will.

The only thing I have left to say is...**_GAME OVER_**

**_A.N:A bit short I know, but review please!_**


End file.
